Scar, Winry, and a Wrench
by Ashkenazi
Summary: [ScarWinry] This is the day our favorite Ishballan gets amnesia... because of Winry's wrench. I'll update this as soon as I can. This might contain RoleReversal in future chapters.
1. Scar and Winry with a wrench!

**Scar/Winry This is the day when our favorite Ishbalan gets amnesia. Beacause of Winry's said wrench. Flame's Welcome, but be nice?  
****Warnings: Uh, besides the point? Oh! You mean SCAR! Yeah, he gets amnesia... Poor Scar, how I make him SUFFER. I am soo evil.  
****Genre: ROMANCE, Angsty I guess. But mostly romance.  
****Author notes: Uhh... again, I DON'T know why I stick this here. It's a habit...  
****Disclaimer: NO! Shut up and leave me alone! I own the clock though. And I also own the trench-coat Winry lets Scar use.**

* * *

**What happened to my little head?  
****Ugh, who is Scar? Who are you? Why am I asking you?**

**"May God have mercy on your soul..." Scar said, putting his hand to the... Grand Father clock? "Scar? WHY are you threatening the clock?" Winry asks. Scar faces her, "Because it won't SHUT UP with its annoying ticking!" he cried. Winry smacks him in the back of the head. "Moron, it can't shut up, it ain't even alive!" she shouted. Scar faces her again and frowns, "I hate when you hit me, and didn't you know that 'ain't' isn't a word?" Scar asks. Winry laughs, "Oh sure! The illiturate Ishbalan is giving ME speech lessons, but hey, I'm not the one with the lisp!" she said mockingly. Scar pouts, "WHAT lisp! I've got NO lisp!" he cried. Winry turns around. "YEAH. You do. You spit when you scream like that," she said.**

**Scar's eye twitches. "I HATE you! And I don't have a lisp!" he shouted, spitting an ocean of saliva when he screamed. Winry points and laughs, "AH, HA! I TOLD you you spit when you scream! Haven't you heard the old saying, say it, don't spray it?" Scar balled his hands into fists. "Winry Rockbell... SHUT UP!" he wailed. Pinako walks in. "Is something the matter?" she asks. Scar looks at her blankly. Winry steps in, "Oh, no! Scar just... accidentally hit himself... with a wrench! That's it!" she said excitedly. Pinako sighs, and exits Winry's room. Winry's eyes turn dark, "YOU! You almost got us into trouble!" she accused, pointing at Scar.**

**"ME? It wasn't my fault you're a dumb..." he started. "Dumb what?" she asked. Scar shakes his head. "NOTHING! Leave me alone..." he said, plopping himself on the sofa. Winry frowns. "If you don't smile or laugh, I'm calling Ed and Al..." she threatened. Scar looks up. "No! Not those two! They are complete twits!" he cried, throwing himself at Winry's leg, tightly wrapping his arms around her ankles. "Scar! LET GO!" she demanded, picking up a wrench. "NO! Please Winry Rockbell! Don't call those idiots!" he begged. She slams the wrench down on his head. Scar lets go. "Sorry! Scar! Oi..." she said, seeing the blood that oozed out of Scar's head. "Scar?... Scar?" she asked, as Scar fell to the floor unconcious. She panics. "Oh no! Scar, I'm sorry! Wake up! Oh no, his head... NO! Forgive me..." she said, lifting his head.**

**Blood dripped down his face and onto the tiled floor. She sets his head down softly, and runs to get bandages. She returns. "Damn, this is what I get for being an ass..." she said, carefully wrapping the gash on Scar's head. She picks him up. Surprisingly, he isn't too heavy, and she walks him to her room, and sets him on her bed. "Scar, I'm so sorry..." she starts to cry into her hands. Scar starts coughing. "Ugh... I wanna die..." he moaned. Winry looks up, and Scar woke up. "Scar! You're alive!" she cried happily. Scar frowns... "Ow, my head... who... who are you? And who's Scar?" he asks. Winry looks into his red eyes. "Uh, you are... Scar. I'm Winry... remember?" she asked expressionlessly. He shakes his head. "No, who is Scar? I'm... I'm..." he started, unable to finish his sentence.**

**Scar's eyes widen. "Where am I? Where's my oniisan! What did you do! What happened to me!" he cried, looking at his arm. Winry holds his hand, and he pulls away. "Don't touch me... keep away from me!" he shouted, getting up from the bed, and falling to the floor. "Scar, it's okay! I won't hurt you..." she said, helping him up. "Here, sit down," she said, guiding him to a chair. He sits, and Winry sits across from him. Silence. They stare into each others eyes. Sky-Blue eyes collide Fire-Red eyes for what seemed like an eternity. _I've never seen so much emotion in Scar's eyes before... in fact, I've NEVER seen any emotion in those pretty eyes of his... he looks so innocent... so pure. So cute!_ she thought, smiling to herself.**

**Scar smiles back. "You... you smiled..." she said, gasping. Scar nods, "What is so important about that? You seem to know me, you should have seen me smile ONCE... I smile a lot..." he said, still smiling. "Well, the Scar I'M used to, NEVER smiled." Scar gasped. "ME? Never smile? That's impossible..." he said, with an awkward face that DIDN'T suit him. Winry smiles. "Can you stop calling me Scar? I don't like it..." he said. Winry turns red. "What can I call you? Nobody but you knows your name..." she said, taking his large hand. "See? THIS is why we call you Scar..." she says, handing him a mirror. Scar's eyes open wide.**

**On his forehead was an X-shaped scar. He touches it and winces. "It HURTS..." he said. Winry looks up, "Really? You got that a long time ago... let me feel..." she said, touching his scar. His breathing accelerates. "Miss? What's your name?" he asks. She looks into his red eyes. "My name? You can call me Winry. I'm Winry Rockbell... so I guess we could make up a name for you?" she asks. Scar nods. "I don't like being called Scar... it seems like a bad guy name..." he said, looking at his arm. Winry nods, "Yeah... but you should know... you killed dozens of people using alchemy..." she said. Scar looked at her. Stunned.**

**"I killed?... Using... alchemy? The practice of the Devil's heratics that distorts the world God's given us? I used alchemy to kill?" he whispered. Winry nods. "Yes... you did. But you don't have to anymore..." she said. Scar touches his head. "Ow... what happened to my noggin?" he said, patting his head. Winry flushed, "Oh, I'm really sorry... I hit you with my wrench... I'm sorry..." she said, looking at the floor. "I'm the one who made you this way. You can't even remember your name... I'm sorry..." she sobbed. Scar takes her into his arms. "It's okay... I don't even know why... but it's okay Win..." he said. Winry cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry Scar..." she whispered.**

**He pats her back. "I said it's okay, and stop with the Scar thing..." he said. She pulls away. "Oh, sorry," Scar put his hand to her mouth, "And quit saying you're sorry. I said it's okay," he said with a childish tone. She looked deeply into his eyes. "David... you look like a David..." she said. Scar nods. "David? How about something simple, like Dave?" he suggested. Winry pulls him close for another hug._ This isn't so bad after all. I hope Scar gets better though... but, why do I feel so comfortable in this Ishbalan's arms? In the arms of a murderer... why?_ she asked herself. Winry stands up. "Win? Where you goin'?" he asks innocently. Winry looks down to him, "It's okay. I'll go make something for us to eat... or would you rather go out instead?" she offered.**

**Scar nods. "Let's go out. I'm hungry... but my noggin still hurts," he said, rubbing his head._ Noggin. Scar is actually kind of cute like this..._ she thought to herself. "Okay... Uhm, right..." she said, pulling her coat on. "It's cold, you better take something Davy..." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Uh, what can I bring?" he asked. Winry looks around, "Here, you can borrow this..." she said, taking out a tan trench-coat out of her closet. She hands it to him. "It's too long," he said, pulling it on. "Well, yeah! It's a trench-coat. It's SUPPOSED to be knee-length..." she sighed, and approached the door. "You ready Davy?" she asked. Scar nods. "Yeah... as soon as I get this string off..." he said, tugging at a string. Winry's eyes open wide as he pulls it. "SCAR! DON'T PULL THAT!" she cried, launching herself at him. But it was too late. Scar pulled the string, and the sleeve fell off.**

**Scar gasps. "Stupid thing! Winry, it broke!" he wailed, tossing the coat on the floor, and stomping all over it. Winry swore under her breath. "You IDIOT! Ugh! This is NOT my day," she said, opening the door, and pulling him by his hand. "Winry, slow down, I can't keep up, and my head hurts," he whined. Winry looked back at him and glared. Scar steps back, and a look of fear crossed his face. "Winry?" he choked. Winry sighs, "I'm sorry Scar, I guess I'm just having a bad day, I'm sorry, It wasn't your fault you pulled the string, I'm sorry," she said, taking his hand._ Wow! His hands are so soft, I wish my hands were this soft. Strange that a killer has such smooth hands..._ She reaches up for his face, and touches his cheek, and he immediately flushes. _How cute, he blushed! I've never seen him blush..._ she thought with a smile.**

**She runs her fingers down to his chin. His breathing starts to get faster._ Is he getting tense? He isn't a virgin. Why is he... Oh, yeah. He got amnesia._ Winry touches Scar's lip._ Surprise, and a major turn on. He uses lip gloss. That explains his soft lips. Those soft kissable lips,_ she thought. Before he knew it, Scar was pulled in for a soft kiss. He flushes insanely. Winry pulls away, her face burning. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing," she said. Scar shakes his head, "No Win, it seems like you knew what you were doing. I told you to quit saying sorry..." he whined. She takes his hand and they continue walking. Scar looks at the ground, "We aren't in Ishbal are we?" he asked sadly. Winry looks at him, his eyes were full of sadness, and he was on the verge of tears.**

**"Oh, Scar, it's okay, I'll get you back to normal, I promise," she said, hugging him. She runs her fingers through his soft white hair. "Mmm, I love your hair," she said. Scar laughs, "My hair? Just don't hit the sore spot on my noggin," he said. Winry nods. "I won't hit that sore spot on your NOGGIN," she teased. Scar pushes her away, "Hey, be nice," he said. Winry laughs, "Okay, let's go," she says, pulling him along. She stops suddenly, and Scar bumps into her and falls on his butt. "Owiee!" he cries, rubbing his butt. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stop so quickly," she said, helping him up. "Is my bum dirty?" he asked, trying to see his rear. "I can't see... can you see Winry?" he asked innocently.**

**Winry blushes._ Oh, he doesn't know how wrong this is... but if I get to look at that cute ass of his, I'll do it!_ she smiled, and said, "Sure, I'll check." She walked around him and looked at his rear. A plan crosses her demented mind. _I got myself a plan to have a good excuse to FEEL that cute ass of his..._ she thought to herself as she spoke up, "Scar? You got dirt on your ass," Scar looks at her. "Can you take it off? I can't reach," he said innocently. "Okay..." she lied, Scar DIDN'T have anything on his butt, except for Winry's hand. She touches Scar's butt._ Damn, he's got a nice ass... so hard! Gee, I'm perverted_, she thought to herself, as she squeazed his ass for the last time. "Okay, nice and clean!" she said excitedly. Scar blushes, "Thanks Win... that helped." Winry smiles to herself.**

* * *

**GillyPillyFrillyNilly. BuuukuJuuduFuuuu LOL  
****I'm insane today. Sticks tongue out at TV screen Stupid TV flipped me off! What else could I do? Takes gun and blasts TV Take that, said Television! So, was that good? I'll SPICE up the next chapter... I wasn't trying to pair those two up... I meant to just have scar have amnesia... BUT LOOK! Winry, you did this! Oh well. They seem to have the right chemistry. Or I should say, alchemy. But Win isn't an alchemist is she? Rating goes up in later chapters FYI. Noggin. Bum. Ass squeazin'. Damn, I'm A PERVE! Oh well. Don't expect Yaoi. I'm a Yoai writer, but I don't post. IF YOU BEG I WILL! I can come up with the most insane couplings EVER! Only a FEW people can screw up characters as good as I can. I'm known for distorting anime characters. Well, BYE! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. A Date, a Bath, and a crazed blonde

**UPDATED: Good grief. I finally updated. Here is the NEXT CHAPTER to the thing. ENJOY PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this shaninigan!  
****Warning: Unconsent, swears, rating is boosted. Scar's POV. HOTNESS! Winry does STUFF to Scar in the tub and her room!  
****Characters: Winry: the dominant. Scar: the passive. LIKE ALWAYS!  
****Author's Notes: I've noticed that I always make Scar the catcher, and the other person the pitcher in these sort of fics. Oh well.

* * *

**

**First date:  
****The time I got mentally raped...**

**I looked at her. She was acting so strange... "Winry? Why, are you acting so funny?" I asked. She looks at me and smiles, "What do you mean funny? I'm just being nice, what's wrong Davy?" she asks. I shrug, "I dunno, but stop calling me Davy, it's annoying, pick a different name!" I stated. She pouts, "But, but, but, I LIKE that name!" she said. I frowned, "But Win, I don't, so please quit it," I said, walking faster to nowhere. She catches up to me and grabs my shoulder. "Okay, SCAR, let me tell you something, I know how to get you to normal, but you have to do me a little favor first," she said, pushing me closer to the wall. "What's that?" I manage to ask, as my breathe rate increased.**

**"I want you, to go on a date with me. Do that, and I'll let you off the hook," she said, her lips close to mine. It was then that I noticed... my pants. She had grabbed my groin area, and started to push it in. I cringe, "Okay, let go!" I choked out. I was actually afraid of this girl. She could hurt me worse. "Win, please, I beg of you, let go, please, please, please, please," I repeated. She sighs, and lets me drop to the ground. I hold my head, and start to cry. Why was she hurting me? I thought she was my friend. "Come on now, that wasn't too bad. I was just trying to help you. You haven't experienced those feelings much have you? I'm sorry," she said, holding her hand out. I look up at her. "You mean it?" I asked with a shaky voice. She nodded. I take her hand and she helps me up.**

**She puts her hand in my hair. "Oh, your head is still bleeding a little. I mean, your NOGGIN is still bleeding..." she said with a smile. I smile. "Where are we going to eat then Winry?" I asked. She points across the street. "There. We are going for a milk shake." I shake my head. "You can, but I can't. I'm lactose intolerant," I said. She blushes. "Ohhh, well then I'll get you something else. How about a soda?" she asked. I nod. She pulls me by the hand across the street. "Winry, what's that smell?" I ask. She looks at me blankly. "Smell? The smell out here? I guess it's just the trash," she said, pointing at the trash can. "Oh, let's go then," I said. We walk in, and she sits me down at a table. "Sit here, I'll get you something to eat," she said, walking to the man.**

**I look out the window. "Where's my oniisan?" I asked myself. Winry sits down, with the food. "I brought you a hamburger!" she said happily, setting it down in front of me. "Uh, how does one eat it?" I asked. She sighs, "You're so silly. I'll teach you," she said, grabbing the burger and holding it up to my lips. "Open up, here comes the choo-choo train!" she said excitedly. I could feel my face heat up with embarassment. I opened my mouth, and she stuck it in my mouth. "Aww, you're so cute!" she cried, as ketchup splattered all over my face. I turned as red as the ketchup. "WIN!" I cried. "Oh sorry, you know I didn't mean it," she said, getting napkins. She walks over to me, she says, "I'll clean you up," She starts wiping my face. "Aw, you're so adorable! I'M GONNA HUG YOU!" she cried happily. She nearly kills me by doing this though, but I don't complain. I didn't until she, "Scar! You got mustard on your pants! I'll wipe it off," she said, running her hand over my happy place.**

**"WINRY! STOP!" I cried, and everybody stared. "Sorry Scar. I'll stop," she said, sitting across from me. "Winry? Why do you do those things?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. She blushes, "Sorry. I'll try to stop, just, when we get home, can we...?" she started, but trailed off. I shake my head, "What? Can we what?" I asked. She blushes harder. "I'll, I'll tell you when we get home," she said quietly. I nod. We exit, and head back to Winry's house. We get to the door, open it, and walk up to her room. She closes it and locks it. "I need to tell you Scar. I've been wanting to tell you... THAT YOU STINK!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. I blink. "Stink? Ohh, sorry!" I said. I felt my face burn as she pushed me out and into the bathroom. She points into the bathtub.**

**"In. Get naked. I will give you a bath. Hurry up! We don't have all day! And cover your front with this," she said, handing me a towel. I frown, "Winry, I can take my OWN bath..." I started, but she hits me in the back of the head. "Shush! STRIP DOWN ALREADY!" she shouted. I obey, and stand in front of her. Naked. "Scar, I told you to cover your front with the towel," she said, covering her eyes. I turn blue, "Ohh, like this?" I asked, putting it on my face. She screams, "NO! ON YOUR, Never mind! Just get in the tub..." she said, covering her face. I plop myself in the tub, and she turns the water on. "It's too cold," I whined. She frowns, "How about like this then?" she asked, as the water warmed up. I shake my head, "Nope, too hot." She growls. She turns both knobs in the same direction and asks, "Is THAT good enough for you!" she demands. I nod. She shakes her head, "Okay, TURN AROUND!" she shouted.**

**I turn around, and she gets soap, and soaps up my back. Her hands slowly move up to my neck, working at all the sore places. She massages my neck. "Ohh, Winry, that feels... nice," I said quietly. She laughs. "Well, I'm joining you!" she said, climbing in, still clothed. "Okay, let me get behind you," she said, sitting behind me. She washes my thighs slowly. THAT made me pop a boner. "Win...ry..." I gasped as she grabbed my erection. She slowly strokes it, making me moan quite loudly, "Shh! If Pinako hears us, she'll suspect something!" she warned, covering my mouth. I nod, and she continues to stroke my cock. She pulls it slowly. "Whoa, Scar you have a pretty big dick..." she said in my ear. "Ohh, let go now!" I pleaded. But she continued to jack me off. "Just a little longer?" she asked. I hesitate. "O-okay, a little more," I said. She laughs, and jerks me off more, faster this time.**

**I could feel something try to get out of my dick, but it wouldn't come out, "A little more," she said, stroking faster. Finally, white liquid bursts out, and I moan again. She covers my mouth, "Shhh, don't. Say. Anything." She kept slowly stroking it, getting all my semen out of my cock before continuing. She pulls her hand away, "That better?" she asks, helping me out of the tub, her clothes dripping wet. I step out, a little shaky. "Whoa, what was that? How did you learn to do that?" I asked in a daze. She blushes. "Internet!" she exclaimed, handing me a dry towel. I laugh, and dry myself. "Winry, you're drippin' wet!" I said, pointing at her clothes. She blushes and says, "Oh, you are such a silly! I'll change later... In my room. By the way, I got some clothes for you in my room, let's go!" she shouted, pulling me by my hand.**

**She leads me outside, and back into her room, she locks it. Again. She walks up to me and pins me against the wall. Her eyes were full of hunger, anger, and... Fear? Was she afraid of me? What's there to be afraid of? Her hand slowly moves down to my privates, and the other grabs the back of my neck. She pulls me close for a deep kiss, sticking her tongue between my lips and prying them apart. She tastes like... strawberries? Her hand moves closer to my slowly enlarging erection, softly caressing it, I moan as she grabs it again. Her warm tongue slowly writhes around in my mouth, causing my erection to become as solid as a rock again. She pulls away slowly, and she moves down to my knees. She removes the towel around my waist, and grabs my cock. She starts to stroke it again, slowly, torturously slowly. :1:**

**I moan as she trails her finger on my balls, and she laughs, "You like that, don't you? Don't get used to the feel of it, I'm not gonna be doing this after today," she said. She moves her lips up to my throbbing dick, and takes me in her mouth. I hiss in pleasure as her warm tongue carresses the underside of it, and slowly works its way up to the head. Her fingers wrap themselves around the base, and start to quickly stroke it. She continues to suck on it, with increasing pace. "O-oh, W-win...ry... stop, oh God..." I said, as I reach my climax for the second time in fifteen minutes. My cum rushes in her mouth, and she appears to have swallowed it. :2:**

**She continues to suck it slowly, enjoying the fruits of her labor. She pulls away from it, and stands up. "Hmm... that was... interesting!" she said, taking my lips, and I taste what I NEVER thought I would. And that was my own semen. She pulls away quickly. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to," she said, backing away. "Oh, and I'm still dripping wet..." she said, looking at her clothes. Okay, maybe I'm a little perverted, but I DID see her nipples through her white shirt and bra. I smile as she pulls her shirt off, leaving on her bra. She points at the door, "OUT! I don't want you to see me change Scar, so wait outside until I get something to wear. Something to set the mood," she said seductively. She pushes me out into the hall. STARK NAKED! "Winry! I'm naked..." I whispered as she closed and locked the door.**

**I hear a child's laughter, as an echo... sounds like a kid in a suit of armor. Whoa, I'm losin' it, maybe I had too many ejaculations today, and I'm going insane. Wait. What kind of moron would be wearing a suit of armor? A bell rings in the corner of my mind, and I see a little boy trapped in an armor suit. I look around quickly, and see only the restroom. I rush inside, and lock the door. I walk over to the toilet and sit on it, nearly falling in. "Whoa!" I said, slipping off the toilet. I guess that's why people shouldn't sit on places when they're in the nude. :3:**

**There's a knock at the door. "Hey! Whoever's in there, I'm gonna break the door down!" said a somewhat familiar voice. I stand up, and step into the shower, and close the curtain slowly. I sit down, and crouch in a fetal position, and start to suck my thumb. A crash, "SCAR! I know you're in here!" the maniac shouted, opening the shower, staring at my nakedness. He stares, seeing all of my muscular hard nakedness. He gapes. "Whoa... Scar? Ohh..." he said, slowly backing into a corner. Shocking! He sits quietly in the corner, and his blonde hair covers his face. "Wow... that was so strange. She said he had amnesia, but I DIDN'T believe it... but I SAW... saw more than what I needed to see..." he squeeked. I step out of the shower and frown at him, "You are an idiot! How could you walk in on me like that!" I demanded, folding my arms over my chest.**

**I seem to notice the direction of his eyes. They were glued to my cock. I frown at him, "WHY are you staring?" I hissed as he stood up. He smiles, "You have A HUGE DICK!" he says, pushing me down. He pins me against the floor, his hands tightly attached to my shoulders. his breathing speeds up, "Will you... torque me?" he asked, grabbing my cock. Why do people like grabbin' my wiener so much? He starts to stroke it just like Winry did to me, and he claims my lips. I literally scream into his mouth, and he stands up and glares at me. "Well? Aren't you going to torque me?" he asked. :4:**

**TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**

**Ha! HA! HAHAHA! That was indeed a little disturbing. Oh, that was Edward by the way. Okay, the labeled thingys:**

**1. Oi, I don't mean to gross any girls out with this, but my girlfriend does all this stuff, so I knew how to write it out.  
****2. I swear, I've NEVER heard of anybody eating cum, but I don't know about that, I'll have to ask my oniisan. THAT FAGG!  
****3. I never sat ANYWHERE naked nefore, nore I would want to. THAT'S GROSS!  
****4. That's how I figured out Mike was gay. He asked me to torque him. In the town I live in, that means to do to a man, what a man does to a woman. NO! MICHAEL! NO! HOW COULD YOU BE A FAGG? YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! And you still scared the crap out of me by telling me you loved me! Ugh... I don't know WHAT to do now. By the way, if you couldn't tell, I'm a guy. A STRAIGHT GUY! Well, maybe a part-time-well-paid-metrosexual. BUT I'M NO PRETTY BOY!**


End file.
